Falling
by leaf the invisible
Summary: Old story, Slight Crossover, Future Trunks ends up in the world of YuYuHakusho, and meets everyone's favorite fire demon. Trunks/Hiei, Kurama/Yusuke


Title: Falling

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Category: crossover/Romance/AU/Yaoi

Paring: Hiei/Mirai

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own two really good mangas/shows? I mean...seriously ppl...do you think someone like me would own those and do fanfiction? Especially crossover stuff...

Warnings: tis a yaoi fic….you should know what that means by now….but…..if you don't, it's boy on boy stuff.

Spoilers:…..eeeeeehhhh, I don't see how there could be any! But you never know –lol-

Notes: Ah...okay, Me and my best friend created this pairing in a role play and we love it to death but nobody else has ever seemed to create it. Hope you all fall madly in love with it too!

--

Mirai peered around, this place was odd, he didn't know why, or rather how he had gotten here. Several teenaged girls ran by dressed in uniforms that screamed they were headed for school. Mirai frowned, this wasn't his time-line, they didn't have schools there, it had been to much of a risk. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched the ground as he thought and walked, trying to figure out where he was and why. Not watching where he was going of course caused a problem, accidentally bumped into a few people, and one of them found this offensive.

"Hey! Watch where you're going pansy." Yelled a boy's voice. Mirai blinked a little and looked up at the teen in a green school uniform, his hair slicked back with a few bits hanging down.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you, ah...who are you?" Mirai said softly.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, not that it matters, who the hell are you, new around here?" Yusuke asked as he noticed the male in front of him didn't seem to be phased by his name.

"Ah...something like that, I'm Mirai Briefs."

"Hey! Yusuke! Come on! You can't be late again!" A brunette called from what appeared the be the front gates of the school.

"Alright Keiko!" Yusuke called back with a wave, he sounded only slightly irritated. He looked back at Mirai. "I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Mirai watched him go off to join the girl, Keiko, and judged the teen's Ki quickly. It could be a challenge to fight him, in his normal mode...

"Arrogant isn't he." A cool voice murmured from pretty much behind Mirai. The lavender haired teen turned a bit and found himself looking at a male in black, a white headband was wrapped around his forehead and his spiky hair reminded Mirai of his father.

"It seems he is, who are you?" Blue eyes stayed on red for a moment curiously, Mirai couldn't remember ever seeing eyes that color before.

"My name is not important, you need to come with me." He turned and started down the street. Mirai followed after him, a semi confused look on his face.

"Where are we going?" Mirai asked quickly, as they turned down an alleyway that deadened. The shorter male seemed to be ignoring him as he opened up what looked like a compact.

"I've got him" He said coolly.

"Thanks Hiei! The porthole should open up now." The cheery sounding blue haired girl chirped. A black hole seemed to just appear in the brick wall beside them. The male she had called Hiei grunted and shut the compact communicator.

"Come on" He mumbled as he stepped into the black hole. Mirai shook his head and followed, somewhat on guard, he really had no idea where this guy was taking him. His wary step took him from the alleyway to what appeared to be an office.

"Awe! He's cute!" Mirai heard and then suddenly he found himself being hugged.

"Botan, don't kill him, you might be death, but still." A light male voice teased, the blue haired girl let go of the lavender haired teen.

"Are you jealous Kurama?" She teased winking at the red haired male. He shook his head at her a little. Mirai watched slightly as his guide, Hiei, moved over to a corner and took up residence, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The shorter male reminded Mirai of his father in a way.

"Was he nice to you?" the red haired male asked.

"Ah, I guess." Mirai responded with a slight shrug. He had absolutely no idea how Hiei acted when he was being rude.

"He must have been nice then, you would have known if he was being rude." Kurama said with a small smile. There was a mumble from Hiei's corner and the red head chuckled softly.

"Ugh, where is Koenma." Botan said as she sat down on top of the desk.

"Chill out Botan, now, why exactly was I called outta school?" Came Yusuke's voice. Mirai turned his head and looked at the teen. "Why the hell are you here?" Yusuke said as his eyes fell on the lavender haired teen. Mirai shrugged.

"Hell if I know, I don't even know how I got into this dimension." He responded, arms crossing. Hiei had a slightly amused look on his face.

Suddenly Keiko appeared beside Yusuke, her face amused and irritated. "You know, they think I'm becoming a delinquent because I'm hanging around with you Yusuke." She said in a teasing manner. Yusuke put an arm around her, eyes playful.

"You know you liked it Keiko."

Keiko shook her head and politely removed his arm from her waist. Botan laughed softly, still perched on the desk.

"Well, anyway, Yusuke, to be honest, Koenma hasn't told me why Mirai is here." The blue haired girl finally was able to answer the teen's question. As if beckoned by this the child-like god appeared.

"Hey Guys"

There were random murmurs of greeting from the others. Mirai leaned against the wall, one eye on this Koenma person.

"Okay, this is what we know; Mirai was brought here by a break in the dimensional threads. What we don't know is if we can get him back to his own dimension." Koenma said in a patient tone, as if he expected a protest.

Mirai shook his head slightly. "It doesn't matter if I go back. In my time my family was dead anyway, I was thinking about going to the other time-line, and at least see everyone briefly, not to stay...I'd be in my other self's way there." This was all said softly. A soft sympathetic sound escaped Keiko, Botan's eyes where soft, almost misty.

"That is terrible that you have no one..." The blue haired girl said softly.

Mirai sighed and looked at the ground. Koenma picked up some papers from behind Botan.

"Well, for now all we can do is make you a regular person here. Kurama, do you think it will be alright for him to stay with you?" Koenma asked, sitting down.

"I'm sure we can work it out." The red haired boy responded softly.

"All right, how old are you? 18?" Kurama watched the young man nod a little. "Alright, then you're going to have to attend school."

"Let me guess, with me and Keiko." Yusuke said a little haughtily. Keiko whacked his shoulder.

"Yusuke Urameshi! You know he's not invading on purpose!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Okay, okay" The black haired teen mumbled.

"It's not like Kuwabara or myself will not be there as well." Kurama reminded him. Yusuke mumbled under his breath a moment then looked at Botan.

"Can we go now?" He demanded. Botan giggled softly and nodded.

"Sure Yusuke, glad to see you want to attend school so much." She said, then with a blink Yusuke and Keiko had disappeared.

"Well then, Mirai, if you would follow me." Kurama said with a small smile. Mirai left the wall to follow the other boy. "Just to warn you, " Said Kurama with a pause as they suddenly appeared on a street. "My name with my family is Shuichi, just so you don't get confused. They think Kurama is a nickname."

"I see, I think. My name is actually Trunks, but to keep my separate from my other self they started to call me Mirai." The lavender haired boy replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Mmm, well this is it." Kurama said.

Mirai looked up at the small house, Kurama lead him up to the place and let them in.

"Mother is probably out, I do believe she was going to meet my step-father." Kurama turned on the lights inside and checked for messages on the answering machine. "They won't be home for a week or more knowing them."

"That seems quiet a bit of time to spend away from a child...not that you are in need of their constant care." Mirai said. He watched Kurama nod absently as he lead Mirai through the house. He gave the quick tour, finally leading Mirai to the room they would share.

"You can stay in my room, there is a futon, sometimes Hiei uses it but I will get him another." Kurama explained softly. Mirai noticed how clean the room was, a computer on the desk and a neatly made bed in the corner. The Futon was set up in the corner under the window. Mirai sat down on it. Kurama took a seat on the bed. "I'll take you to get uniforms for school and other clothes in the morning, then we can head to school and get you registered and into classes."

"Okay" Mirai looked out the window absently, he could see the tree shifting a bit in the wind.

"I suppose you would like to get some rest." Kurama said getting up and finding something for Mirai to wear to bed. "I'll be back in a few minutes, make yourself comfortable." Giving the clothes to the lavender haired teen Kurama turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Mirai quickly changed into the spare clothes and folded his own up neatly. He curled up on the futon, pulling a blanket over himself and closing his eyes. He got a feeling he was going to need as much rest as he could get this evening.

--

Mirai's eyes flew open as something connected with his stomach, a grunt escaped him and someone fell down beside him. The bedside lamp came on, flooding the room and making its occupants squint.

"What's going...Hiei?" Kurama sounded a little dazed, if not just half awake. Mirai caught his breath, blinking at the smaller male who sat up on the floor and half glared at him.

"I'm so appreciative of the warning that someone would be sleeping under the window." Hiei said coolly, though he looked a bit ruffled.

"I'm sorry Hiei, I thought you where listening when Koenma asked me to take him home with me." Kurama said softly. Mirai just sat there quietly.

Hiei just shrugged and got up, perching up in the windowsill, a bit above Mirai and to the side. "I need to talk to you." Hiei said calmly.

Kurama blinked a bit. "About what?"

"It seems Koenma wants me to attend this Human school with you all, to help keep an eye on him." Hiei said, as if Mirai wasn't sitting right there.

"Really, then you'll come uniform shopping with us and get registered tomorrow as well." Kurama said knowingly.

"Hn"

"You know...you sound like my father doing that." Mirai said suddenly. Hiei blinked at him for a moment and then rolled his eyes slightly.

"Well, why don't we get some rest, Hiei I have a second Futon for you." Kurama said softly.

"There is no need to get it out right now, I'll be waiting for you in the morning." Hiei said, and then suddenly he was gone.

"Lets get back to sleep Mirai, it will be busy in the morning." Kurama said, laying back down and turning off the light. Mirai lay back on the futon and stared out the window, slowly counting the stars he could see, his mind drifted to the short male he had just met, with all his Vejita-like actions, he had some kind of beckoning manner that Mirai wanted to answer. Though...it was possible that the other male didn't know about this attraction he seemed to create about himself. Mirai's eyes closed slowly, mind still on the shorter male.

---

It felt way to early when Kurama's alarm went off. Mirai mumbled softly and sat up, running his fingers through his hair and squinting at the lights came on.

"Good morning Mirai." Kurama's tired voice said. There was a rustle of bedding and Mirai glanced over to see Kurama grabbing some clothes and starting for the door. The red haired teen stopped and looked back. "There is something for you to wear, it's over there" he gestured towards the desk and then left. Mirai drug himself up and changed into the set out clothes. Wandering down to the kitchen Mirai blinked, Kurama was eating toast and the look on Hiei's face was absolute irritation. Mirai quietly sat down and took some toast off the plate in the middle of the table, adding a bit of jelly he ate quickly.

"Well, shall we go get your uniforms?" Kurama asked, standing up. Hiei stood silently, arms crossed tightly and Mirai got up as well, though he was a little nervous.

If anything, Hiei looked very irritated, they checked into the school shortly before lunch, and thus told to wait and join the students at that time. After some fighting with Kurama the short demon had chosen a black uniform to wear, he refused to wear the actual school color. All though the school regulations wanted them in blue uniforms, they didn't enforce that too harshly. Most boys did wear the proper color of uniform, though Yusuke wore green, and Kuwabara a different shade of blue. Kurama had a closet full of many different colored uniforms, today he was wearing a soft yellow one. Mirai tugged at the collar of his own uniform, he had chosen to wear the same shade of blue as his eyes, Kurama said that it looked nice on him. Hiei had glanced at him and grunted softly. Kurama had made an amused noise at the smaller demon and then drug them off towards the school.

Now it was just a matter of waiting for the bell to ring. Mirai looked around the hall absently. It was a clean school for the most part, not that he knew what a run down school looked like really. He glanced at Hiei and found the small demon leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and eyes mostly closed, he appeared to be meditating. Kurama was standing almost in the same position, just looking down the hall as if waiting for someone to appear. Mirai brushed a strand of hair out of his face absently, only to have it fall back. He made a face at it, what good was his pony tail if he couldn't hold all his hair back? He gave up and let it be there, it wasn't really in his way after all.

The bell rang out and the hallway almost immediately filled with students. Mirai watched them all go by, they almost all were dressed in the same uniform, the girls only varying by skirt lengths, and the boys for the most part all the same color.

"You decided to come to school I see." Keiko said with a slightly chiding voice. The three looked over at the girl with a bit of a smile.

"Hello Keiko, where is Yusuke?" Kurama asked softly.

"The roof...were is he always?" She said with an air of annoyance.

"I hate to break it to you big sis, but I'm not." Yusuke said with a grin from behind her. Keiko rolled her eyes at him.

"Someone has to be responsible for you." She said with a half grin.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat." Kurama said softly. They made their way into the cafeteria and the lunch line.

"God Mirai, you eat enough for four of us." Yusuke said as they all sat down. Mirai just grinned and started to eat. Hiei watched him discreetly. Kurama took a seat next to Yusuke and looked around.

"Where's Kuwabara?"

"He's off flirting...or trying to...With Yukina." Yusuke said in an off hand manner. Hiei stiffened and his eyes darted around.

"Hiei, she's got the right to see whoever she wants, why don't you just let her be herself. You're her brother, not her owner." Kurama said softly.

"Shut up Kitsune, if you know what's good for you." Hiei half growled. Kurama shook his head and stole some of Yusuke's fries.

"Kurama!" Yusuke made a face. "Those were mine!"

Kurama grinned and ate the fries. "Mine now...unless you want to TRY and get them back." He teased.

Yusuke made a bit of a face, his ears just a touch red. Mirai blinked at that but didn't think about it. He finished his food, a little disappointed that there wasn't more for him to eat.

"Come on Mirai, let's show you around, so you have a bit of an idea where your classes will be." Kurama said softly.

"Oh yes." Keiko grabbed Mirai's hand as they stood and drug him off down the hall in a fast tour of the school.

"She's got a lot of energy today, I think she hopes we won't corrupt him to badly." Yusuke said, meandering slowly behind the energetic girl and her prisoner. Kurama chuckled softly and glanced at Hiei. The shorter demon was following them, a indifferent look on his face. Kurama got a half smile on his face, he had a feeling that the half Koorime was a bit attracted to the lavender haired teen. "What's with the smile Kurama?"

"Nothing Yusuke, nothing.." Kurama turned the half smile into a lopsided grin.

Mirai had been drug all over the school, sat through several boring classes...he already knew the information that was being taught...he suspected that he was really much to advanced for high school classes. Kurama looked like he was asleep, but every so often a green eye peeked open and looked around, resting on one particular person before closing again. Mirai noticed this with amusement. He wondered if the feelings where returned, but from what he could tell the object of Kurama's attentions seemed to be oblivious. Hiei was blatantly ignoring the teacher, his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. Mirai watched him for a few moments at a time, being discreet as possible. The smaller male was just so interesting...he had so many of Vejita's mannerisms...and yet...Mirai found him very attractive...

A piece of paper bounced off Mirai's nose and he blinked, looking over at the perpetrator. Yusuke smirked slightly and bounced one off of Kurama's nose as well. The red haired teen lazily opened his eyes and looked at the darker teen, expression slightly curious. Yusuke just kept smirking and reached over, stealing Kuwabara's pencil, not that the redhead noticed. He was leaning on one hand and staring at the blue haired girl, whom Mirai had found out was Yukina, Hiei's sister. Keiko whapped Yusuke's hand with her pencil and got big puppy eyes. She gave him a bit of a death glare and he plastered on a very fake pout. Fortunately, the bell rang quickly there after.

"Thank God! The torture is over! We have a whole day to ourselves!" Yusuke exclaimed as he got to his feet. Keiko rolled her eyes at his back and collected her things. "Hey, Keiko! Wanna go get a drink with me?"

"Yusuke! Arg! How can you ask me that! I'm going to go home and do my homework...something you probably don't even realize we have!" Keiko said in an irritated manner and then turned on her heal and stalked off. Yusuke blinked after her a moment.

"What's got her panties in a twist?" He asked scratching his head. He looked around the room quickly. "Oi! Kurama! How about you come get a drink with me? That new guy can come too if he wants!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow at Yusuke and half smiled. "As long as we're going to the malt shop and not the bar." He answered in a playful but serious tone. Yusuke laughed.

"Of course, you know...a root-beer float sounds pretty good right now."

Kurama chuckled softly and noticed the slightly confused look on Mirai's face. "Haven't you ever had a root-beer float?" he asked curiously, Mirai shook his head.

"I've never done more than even heard of a Malt Shop...Mom showed me where one used to be...but...that's it..." The lavender haired teen answered.

"You have missed a lot my friend!" Yusuke announced, he lazily threw an arm over Mirai's shoulders. Mirai blinked a bit.

"I have?"

"Yep...come on!" Yusuke turned and pulled Mirai by the pony tail.

"This, my friend is a malt shop." Yusuke announced as they entered the cheery looking place. It had an air of another time to it and Mirai looked at everything as if he was a tourist, eyes wide and curious. Hiei was smirking softly to himself; he slid into a corner booth and got comfy. Kurama took a seat next to him. Yusuke pushed Mirai after them and went to the counter, immediately turning on the charm for the older woman working behind it. She teased him a bit about his new and rather attractive friend. Yusuke just grinned a bit. "Oh Joyce, you know he's not my type..." he grinned softly.

"Well he's almost girly enough." she teased, getting the usual orders and then a chocolate shake for Mirai since Yusuke had no idea what the boy would like.

"Almost but not quite…and his hair color is wrong..." Yusuke grinned a moment then picked up the drinks and went over to the table. "Here we go guys!"

Kurama smiled and took his drink and Hiei's handing it to the smaller male. Hiei nodded his thanks and started to sip at the ice-cream and soda concoction.

Mirai blinked a little and accepted his with a nod, looking at it for a moment before taking a tentative sip. His eyes widened some at the taste that touched his tongue.

Yusuke started to laugh. "He wasn't kidding! Look at that face!"

Hiei blinked a little, the look on the lavender haired male's face could almost rival a look Kurama had said he'd had upon discovering some things about the human world that he actually liked. He watched blue eyes flicker with enjoyment as Mirai started to drink the drink slowly, savoring it. He felt an uncharacteristic flush raise a bit on his cheeks and busied himself with his usual sundae. Kurama shifted and leaned down close to Hiei's ear "Something wrong Hiei?"

"No..." the half Koorime snapped softly, he worked on his sundae some more. Yusueke was sipping his drink, leaning back in his chair, his eyes drifted around a little. Mirai watched them all quietly, something made him nervous when he watched Kurama and Hiei whispering but then he noticed that Kurama's eyes settled on Yusuke a bit to often for something to be going on between the red haired male and the short demon. This made him slightly relieved. He sighed softly though and played with the last of his drink. Yusuke got up, stretching lazily. "I should probably head home and make sure mom is okay."

Kurama nodded, watching Yusuke a moment. "Alright, are we all going to meet tomorrow at the park like usual?"

Yusuke nodded. "No reason why we shouldn't...you coming tomorrow Hiei?"

Red eyes flicked up to the standing youth. "Unless I find something better to do..." The smirk on his lips said that he was just joking. Mirai grinned softly and got up with Kurama. Hiei polished off the last bite of his ice-cream and got up as well. "I'm going to go to Makai; I'll be back before late..." He said to Kurama, who nodded some and then grinned at Mirai.

"Let's head home, you got any homework?"

Mirai shook his head and then grinned softly, half watching Hiei head off quickly, Yusuke said something and headed out as well, making blue eyes blink a little because the demi-saiyjin had missed whatever was said. Kurama just grinned and lead the boy off towards his house once more. "You'll get used to his comings and goings, I promise." Kurama said as they walked. Mirai just nodded a bit, he let himself look around some, realizing that during this day, he had hardly felt a need to be on absolute guard, it was a first in a very long time. He smiled to himself about that, he was glad to be in a place where he felt that comfortable, even if he knew absolutely nothing about the place or the people that lived there.

Hiei was good to his word. He returned well before they decided to go to bed. Mirai and Kurama had spent the evening getting to know each other better. They were poring over some pictures Kurama had as the Red head told him about their adventures and explained some of the more interesting aspects of their little group.

"Yusuke actually died?" he blinked a bit, briefly remembering his own death once at the hands of Cell. "I have as well…though I think the circumstances and how I came back where much different." Mirai said. Kurama gave him a curious look. Hiei slipped in just about this time, but Mirai didn't seem to notice him. "You see I have traveled through time, I wanted to save my family even if it wasn't the family I knew….there was a menace……well it was more then a bio-android…they called it Cell.." he tilted his head back some in thought. "He killed me….but we have these things called Dragonballs…and I was wished back in the end…"

Kurama nodded some "I see…Yusuke proved himself…so he was granted his life back…that is quite a difference."

Mirai nodded then looked at him a moment. "You like him…"

Kurama blinked a bit, his green eyes widening. "er…of course..he's my friend…"

"He meant the other way Idiot." Hiei said, making both notice him, the red headed male blushed a bit. "It's more then obvious you know"

Kurama sighed and then nodded some "Yes I do like him…but I don't think he'll ever like me back."

Mirai let his eyebrow go up "How can you be so sure?" Kurama blinked at Mirai for a moment or two then looked away.

"What about Keiko?"

"She's a friend, he loves her like a sister.." Hiei said shortly. Mirai grinned softly and nodded somewhat.

"That was the impression I got." He said in an encouraging manner. Kurama smiled faintly the shrugged somewhat noncommittally.

Hiei rolled his eyes and got comfortable in a chair. Mirai watched the demon out of the corner of his eye. He knew a bit more about Hiei now. Kurama had told him quite a bit about the small demon. He relaxed some and let his eyes half close. Neither Hiei nor Kurama seemed disturbed by the fact that he was relaxing. In fact Kurama looked somewhat pleased that he was so comfortable. He and the redhead continued to chat a bit. Hiei was making noises of agreement or disagreement randomly.

Kurama noticed that Yusuke was yawning a lot and got up picking up the pictures. "Let's head to bed shall we?"

Mirai nodded a bit and yawned, getting to his feet. Hiei had already disappeared upstairs. The other two wandered up slowly. Hiei had changed into a spare set of small pajamas, he'd set up his own futon roll already. Mirai quietly changed into his own night clothes and settled into the futon he'd used the night before. Kurama joined them and flicked off the light as he got settled in bed. Mirai yawned and relaxed slowly, letting sleep call him.

---

The park was busy, there where kids running around, teenagers stalking each other and playing a more grown up version of tag. Mirai was laughing at something Yusuke had said. The black haired boy was waving his hands around to increase effect. Hiei was leaning under a tree arms crossed, his eyes sparked faintly with amusement though. Kurama smirked and reached up, grabbing Yusuke's wrist and pulling him down.

"Shut up you babble mouth." Kurama purred. Yusuke blinked, blinked some more, his cheeks reddening a bit at how he was sprawled in Kurama's lap, the red head leaning close to him.

"I..um.."

Mirai laughed softly and rolled onto his back, looking up at the clouds now. He could hear Yusuke sputter a bit more, and then he was silenced. A glance out of the corner of his eye told him that Kurama had finally expressed his feelings for the other boy. They where kissing, and from the looks of it weren't planning to stop any time soon. He sighed and let his eyes close. He was used to seeing this by now, in the other dimension his family had all found someone that completes them, that made them happy. He never had that, never.

"Sickening isn't it…"

Mirai blinked his eyes open and shifted to glance at Hiei. The male had moved to sit next to him quietly, he shrugged a bit. "They're happy aren't they?" He asked. Hiei snorted softly and glanced over Mirai at the pair happily making out.

"I suppose, but they could be happy elsewhere, not everyone wishes to see it." Hiei muttered. Mirai smiled faintly for a moment.

"I know how you feel."

Hiei blinked and looked at him curiously, eyebrow up. Mirai smiled at him for a moment. "It sucks feeling like there isn't anyone out there for you, I understand, I often have felt the same way."

A snort left the shorter male and he looked down at the lavender haired teen for a moment. "I don't think anyone would want to love me…"

"That's not true, someone out there would, I'm sure of it." Mirai sat up, looking at him closer.

"Like who, you?" Hiei said, Mirai could hear a faint bit of bitter sarcasm in his voice.

"Maybe, I don't know, you're attractive to me." Mirai shrugged somewhat. Hiei blinked at him for a moment.

"You find me attractive?" He murmured, eyebrow up. Mirai just nodded a bit. Hiei smirked softly. "You aren't to bad yourself."

The azure eyed teen blushed brightly, head ducking just a bit. Hiei blinked then smirked a bit more. "Didn't think I would be attracted to you?" He asked curiously. It wouldn't be his first relationship with a male, he was a demon, and he didn't care if it was male or female. As long as he found them attractive, that was what mattered to him. Mirai blushed some more.

"I had no idea." He shifted and studied Hiei for a moment. "I didn't know you where well."

"I'm not gay, but I'm not exclusively interested in females either." Hiei murmured, eyes flicking to Kurama. "At one time I would have gone for him, but his heart was all too quickly lost to the detective."

Mirai blinked then nodded slowly. "I see that sucks, I'm sorry." He shifted, looking more at Hiei now. "The person I wanted to be with when I was younger was older then me, he died…"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hiei got up slowly. "Come with me."

Mirai blinked then got up, glancing back at Kurama and Yusuke, they certainly wouldn't miss them anyway. He moved to follow the short demon. Hiei lead him off, moving to a quieter part of the park. Mirai blinked, he could feel something here, something.

"This is how we get between Makai and here, come on, I'll show you my home." Hiei opened it up and stepped through. Mirai followed carefully, looking around a bit as they stepped through to the other side. Hiei glanced around and then motioned briefly, heading in one direction quickly. Mirai found himself pressed to follow, Hiei could move pretty quickly. He wasn't sure how far they went, or for how long they hurried along but Hiei stopped outside what appeared to be a small house. It almost blended into its surroundings. Hiei opened the door and motioned somewhat. Mirai blinked then smiled and moved inside slowly, looking around. It was a quaint little place, well furnished but obviously little used. Hiei followed him, shutting the door, moving to start a fire in the small fire place.

"Make yourself comfortable…this is it, there is a small bedroom off that way, and the…bathroom you would call it is the other door."

Mirai smiled softly and settled down in a chair, watching Hiei as he fussed around for a bit, cleaning up somewhat before taking a seat with him at the table. "It's not much…"

"It's great, it's better than where I grew up even." The lavender haired boy interrupted. Hiei blinked then smiled faintly.

"It's better than where I grew up too." He murmured, and then slowly he reached out and put his hand over Mirai's. The blue eyed boy blinked at him, tilted his head slowly.

"Hiei?"

"I don't bring people here on a whim." The demon started, he slowly wrapped his finger around the other boy's. Mirai squeezed his hand gently. "This can be a one time thing based purely on our attraction, or, it can be more then that."

Mirai shifted, picking their hands up, and gently pressing his lips to the back of Hiei's hand. "I would enjoy exploring either option with you…"

Hiei laughed and got up, tugging Mirai gently. The lavender haired teen got up and let himself be led into the bedroom.

The pair where wrapped together. Hiei's fingers trailed through Mirai's hair a bit. Mirai shifted and kissed his neck lightly. "I think I would like this to be more then just once." The blue eyed teen murmured. Hiei chuckled softly and nuzzled him for a moment.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Their lips met for a moment, softly touching each other. Mirai let his eyes close and relaxed a bit. He felt happy, content, for the first time in a long time. They both relaxed, starting to fall asleep like this, it was comfortable.

Yusuke frowned softly at his locker, something was wrong. A pair of arms wrapped around him and he blinked, leaning back slowly. "Hey you…"

"Hey." Kurama murmured, kissing his neck for a moment. "Mirai and Hiei never showed up last night."

"No?" Yusuke hmmed and let his eyes half close, just comfortable like this.

"No, I'm not sure where they are either, however I can't feel Hiei anywhere so I'm assuming he's in Makai." Kurama cuddled him for a bit.

"Maybe Mirai's with him." Yusuke mused. Kurama shrugged a bit, nipping his ear briefly before pulling back, a faintly gold gleam in his eyes. Yusuke turned to face him, smiling briefly before leaning up to kiss him lightly.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Squealed a female voice, and Yusuke groaned as pulled back just a bit to look at Keiko.

"What?" He asked, turning somewhat, shoulder leaning against Kurama's chest. Kurama grinned wolfishly for a moment then looked over at the girl as well.

"When where you going to tell me about this?" She gestured a bit. Yusuke laughed softly then shrugged a bit, looking up at Kurama for a moment.

"When I felt like it." He murmured, letting his friend turned boyfriend kiss him again. Keiko rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"The whole world is going gay I swear." She sighed. Yusuke laughed softly and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Kurama, The new kid and Hiei…" Keiko shrugged a bit.

"What?" Kurama asked, blinking at her, Keiko pointed somewhere behind him. The boys turned to look, blinking at the scene in front of them. Hiei was pinned to the wall, hands over his head, Mirai's tongue halfway down his throat. Yusuke whistled a bit and then laughed softly. It looked like things where working out for everyone, he glanced at Kurama with a grin. It was nice, to know you where falling into the safety of arms you knew you could trust. He was just glad that Hiei and this new kid where happy. They certainly looked like they wanted to stay like this, who was he to stop that?

"Hey! Yusuke! Stop making out with Kurama would you?" Mirai said as he whapped him upside the head in passing. Yusuke groaned and pulled back, pouting briefly. Kurama laughed softly and kissed his neck for a moment.

Hiei shifted, pulling Mirai to him as soon as things settled down, they all looked at Koenma. "Well?"

Koenma chuckled softly. "We could send you back Mirai, if that's what you want, but we can't send you to your own dimension, only that of your alternate life. It's up to you; you can stay here for all we care."

Mirai hmmed a bit, cuddling Hiei for a moment, he'd become very invested in his life here. After this long he didn't really want to leave Hiei and he was happy. "No, I think I'd rather stay here, but thank you for everything." He said, kissing his lover's head then looking at Koenma.

The young ruler of the other world nodded, smiling a bit. He understood not wanting to leave loved ones. He didn't think it would be too much of a problem to let Mirai stay, he hadn't caused any trouble, he was happy, and he made Hiei happy. That was hard enough in itself.

"Welcome to our world then Mirai, we're glad to have you here."

"Glad is an understatement." Yusuke snorted, squirming as Kurama poked him in the side.

Hiei just grinned for a moment, something they where getting used to, seeing the demon happy. He hugged Mirai, and then lavender haired teen shifted and kissed him slowly, pulling him close. There had been much worse places he could have gotten stuck. At least here he had someone to love.


End file.
